A vast majority of motor homes utilize a conventional truck chassis. Conventional truck chassis normally include a pair of leaf spring assemblies which connect the axle housing to the frame members. The conventional leaf spring suspension systems function very well on trucks but do not provide a very comfortable ride when utilized on motor homes.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an air suspension system for a vehicle such as a motor home.
A futher object of the invention is to provide a means for converting a conventional truck chassis so as to include an air suspension system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an air suspension system for a vehicle including a level control apparatus.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a conventional truck chassis on a motor home to an air suspension system in an economical fashion with a minimum of alteration to the truck chassis.
These and other objects will be apparatus to those skilled in the art.